


Blushing and Smiling.

by ThatOddNerd



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOddNerd/pseuds/ThatOddNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi Morse, junk food, and alcohol. What more could Jemma really ask for during a break with a friend? Not much.</p><p>(Because I love the Bobbi/Jemma friendship aspect and think it needs to be explored more.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blushing and Smiling.

* * *

 

"Alright, this has gone on long enough. You're coming with me to the kitchen, the good one two levels down. We will grab whatever bad for us food we can find, and either sit there or go back to one of our rooms and you are going to tell me what's going on with you and Fitz." Jemma jumped at the voice suddenly sounding from behind her and turned to see Bobbi standing there, arms crossed, staring at her intently. 

"I can't, I..." 

"I cleared it with May already. She's worried about you. She told me you need a break." Bobbi replied, taking the glass beaker and syringe from Jemma's hands and setting them down. "That's not gonna like...blow up right? Can't deal with that, not around people I care about."

"What, the mess?" 

"No, the outcome." Bobbi replied. Seeing Jemma's expression she continued. "Someone I care about very much, he shot this...sonic arrow off at this target, saved all of our asses, and lost his hearing in the process. He's fine but I don't really want to spend another three nights at a hospital worrying, you know?" Jemma nodded. "Good. Let's go." Bobbi offered her left arm to Jemma, who laughed and took it, earning a smile from the tall blonde, and they went off down the hallway of the lab, past Fitz's, to which Bobbi looked into, and winked at MacKenzie, who laughed, and Fitz, who blushed and looked confused, as they walked. Neither woman said anything as they walked to the elevator, went down two floors, and then into the kitchen. Bobbi patted a stool at an island and Jemma hopped up onto it, as Bobbi raided the kitchen. After ten minutes she had a solid pile of junk foods of all kinds on the counter, and went over to the drinks cabinet. "What's your poison?" Bobbi asked over her shoulder. "This is an alcohol conversation, I just know it." 

" Oh uh..." Bobbi turned her head to look at Jemma, her eyes narrowing, as if she were trying to understand what she was seeing. 

"You're a beer or ale kind of person, I can tell." Before Jemma could say anything, Bobbi went to one of the fridges and opened the doors wide, inspecting the insides for a second before grabbing two, pause, four, another pause, six beers, from inside and closing the doors with her elbows. She set the beers down and then set herself down on the stool next to Jemma's. She opened them each a beer, and, after handing Jemma one, took a big swig of hers and turned to the young biotech. "So, spill, what's up? Or is it like...so super private you can't tell anyone? Oh god, do you two have a kid? Is that it? Because I know this one pair in S.H.I.E.L.D. who..."

"No!" Jemma squeaked, her face turning bright red. "No, no, Fitz and I do not have a child, no..."

"I'm not judging." Bobbi commented, grabbing a bag of chips from the pile in front of them, and opening it up.

"I know. I...we don't have a kid.That's not it." Jemma sighed and took a sip of her beer, slowly starting to pick at the label. "Well... do you know what happened to us? In the med bay when..." 

"Yeah, I heard. You don't have to relive it just to help me understand. Don't worry." Bobbi cut off, nudging the chip bag to Jemma and smiling, to which Jemma replied in kind.

"Thanks. Well...okay...see, Fitz isn't the greatest person with words, which I realize is ironic, me saying that about him when I'm not doing so well with it right now..."

"You're doing fine Simmons." 

"Jemma." 

"Jemma. You're doing fine. Continue." 

"Well, he might not be stellar with words but he is brilliant. Which is why when he lost part of that, even for awhile, it was worse than dying. He relied so much on that. He's always been kind of awkward but I thought he'd been doing better. We met while at the Academy, studying our respective fields. The library..."

"Nerd." Bobbi quipped jokingly. Jemma rolled her eyes. 

"As I was saying, the library was where we met. We were young and awkward, like we are now, but worse. He'd never had that many friends. Being the smartest kid in your classes back in Scotland didn't exactly make you popular. Especially if all your teachers graded on a curve." 

"Ohhh ho ho ho." Bobbi winced. 

"Yeah. Anyway, doesn't make you popular in primary, and when you get to the Academy it's like you're normal, but your not because you're all competing over...everything. So not many friends there either. So we met, and became friends, then best friends. You never saw one of us without the other."

"I heard Skye say once that you two were referred to as 'Fitzsimmons'?" Bobbi asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Anyway, I convinced him to go into the field, after we graduated and an opportunity came up to..." Jemma stopped and then looked down at her bottle, now, much to her surprise, drained. Bobbi grabbed another one, opened it, and handed it over. Jemma nodded in appreciation and went on. "Well so much happened and then the med bay and..." Jemma blushed. 

"Oh my, something happen down in the water? What?" 

"He...sort of...well he isn't too good with words so he ...I mean...he kind of..." Jemma blushed even harder now and took a big swig of beer. "He told me he loved me. Like...as more of a friend."

"Yeah, gathered as much." 

"And he told me, since he'd never worked up the courage to say as much,  he'd show me which is when..."

"Boom?" 

"Boom." Jemma took another swig. "He lived, obviously, but he was in a coma for over a week and that...that terrified me. Living without Fitz? It didn't even seem...probable in the slightest. I would sit next to his bed for hours just thinking of all the what if's and the maybes and... how his life would have been better if I had just not come up to him that day in the library and asked if I could sit with him since every other table was full." 

"Why?" 

" I ruined his life." Jemma replied, as if it were the most obvious answer ever. "It's my fault he was in the field to begin with. He wouldn't have gone if I hadn't pleaded with him." 

"But that's the thing, he chose to come with you didn't he? I mean technically he didn't have to. It's not like you were holding a gun to his head." Bobbi commented, grabbing the tin of cookies from the top of the pile and opening those up next. 

"Be that as it may, I still feel responsible because...I...he shouldn't have been there. He shouldn't have had to deal with all that. He could have lived a semi-normal life, but I've kind of ruined that now haven't I?"

"Girl, I've seen the way he looks at you. I'm pretty sure he'd follow you into the sun if that was where you were heading. You did not ruin that kid's life." Jemma's face turned bright bright red and she snagged a cookie from the tin Bobbi had been eating from. 

"See, I think he'd been...he'd liked me like...that , before we left for the Bus because why else would he go when he was so adamant not to? Now that I know how he feels...felt..."

"Feels." Bobbi corrected without even looking away from the tin. "Trust me, it's current." 

"Feels. Now that I know how he feels, I should have seen it but  I didn't. Maybe if I had we..."

"Oh wow, you're brighter than a cherry right now. This is not your forte is it?" Jemma shook her head. "Do you want to stop? We can stop..."

"No no, I should talk about this with someone. Back to more current happenings, when he woke up, he was all fuzzy and I felt okay with that, but what if it just got worse? What if me being there made it worse? So when Coulson asked about...the mission and the possibility of going undercover, I said yes. Because I was hurting the person I ...love, and I needed to fix it. But it seems like that didn't mean anything because according to Tripp he kept hallucinating that I was there. I make him worse. And he's pissed at me, I don't blame him. And I guess...I'm not used to not having that dynamic I used to have with him you know? And seeing him all chummy with Mack....makes me jealous. And I hate that. And we're all mad at each other and it hurts because I..."

"Love him?" Jemma nodded. "Oooo Jemma loves Fitz. Jemma loves Fiiiitttzzz." Bobbi sang, Jemma blushed yet again. 

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter now though, does it? He might love me still but he also hates me." 

"Naw, he doesn't. I think he's just...upset, and hurt. And you two really need to have a heart to heart, just saying. Get that over and done with, get together, have cute little science babies, and I can be their cool Aunt Bobbi. BOOM! Happy ending this time." Jemma laughed.

"I don't think it's that simple."

"Well, no, but in the end I think you'll get there, and you can have a happy ending. I believe you will. No, I know it. I can tell." 

"Oh really?" Jemma asked, eying her skeptically. 

"Yes really." Another grab, another junk food, open, set down between them. This time...

"Holy shit, those are jammie dodgers." Jemma exclaimed. 

"Yep." Bobbi replied, smug. "Heard from Skye that you liked them, so the last time I was out, I bought a bunch." 

"Thank you Bobbi." 

"You are quite welcome Jemma." 

"So, who was that friend you were talking about earlier? The one who lost their hearing?"

"Oh that's um...classified." Bobbi replied, her turn to blush this time.

"Ah! Classified because you had a crush or classified because it's S.H.I.E.L.D. and dangerous?" Jemma asked, grinning. 

"Both?" Blush still there.

"Uh huh, sure. So it isn't...Clint Barton, right?" At Bobbi tensing up, Jemma let out a peal of laughter, nearly falling out of her seat. "I knew it! You like him don't you?"

"Yes. Well...as a friend." Jemma cocked an eyebrow at this comment. "Fine, I used to like him as more than a friend, and he liked me as more than a friend, but that's all over now. Besides, despite what the rumor mill may tell you, him and Romanoff? Totally together. Even if neither of them realizes it yet, they are together. Clint's never been the greatest at understanding those kinds of things. Not that I blame him. His childhood... let's just say he didn't get many examples of healthy relationships. Unless you include the carnies he grew up with doing weird stuff after hours."

"No, I suppose not. What about Hunter?" 

"Hunter and me are complicated. I still love him, but that doesn't mean we'll get back together. I still love Clint too, but now I just love him as a friend. We're never getting back together either." 

"Yeah, I get it." 

"So, miss Jemma, you up for a game of cards?" Bobbi asked, pulling a deck from the right pocket of her jacket. 

"Gin?" 

"The drink or the game?" Bobbi replied cheekily. 

"Both." 

"Oh Jemma, we are going to become such good friends." Bobbi commented, handing her the deck and getting off the stool to get another bottle from the cabinets, smiling at the sound of Jemma laughing. As she looked, she pulled out her phone and sent a text.

**_To: Macks_ **

_We were BOTH right, she is totally in love w/ him._

**_From: Macks_ **

_I KNEW IT. My boy's got it bad too._

**_To: Macks_ **

_Well yeah. We need to get these crazy kids together._

**_From: Macks_ **

_Sure, and then we can work on you and Lance._

**_To: Macks_ **

_Fuck off Mack._

**_From: Macks_ **

_Love you too Bobbi, love you too._

 

The End.


End file.
